Under a shattered sky
by Elthial
Summary: Man, I think it's so much more exciting not to know. The Hybrids are so horrible, so dark, so mysterious. There's something almost hideously human about them.


This is a Matrix story….. suprisingly…. It explains the Hybrids past and may go on to explain their future…. Depends on the reviews I get, IF I get any!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix and if I did it would it would have Alexandria, exiles, seekers, watchers, skyborn, hybrids and mutants cause I don't honestly think there would be only two fractions…. Lifes never that simple….. Also Alexandria and all the Of the flesh and binary stuff belongs to Twigcollins and plz no one sue me cause already bankrupt etc  
  
Well that's it I think….. Read and Review… Any feedback would be appreciated  
  
Under a shattered sky  
  
A story. To be a story a story needs there things: a beginning, a middle and a end. This story has a beginning and it sings the song of a group of people under a shattered sky.  
  
It doesn't sing a song about a rebel inside the matrix, trapped down a dead-end alley, shooting franticly at the agents trapping her and hoping against hope.  
  
It doesn't sing a song about an agent standing above the broken body of a resistance girl.  
  
It doesn't sing the song of Alexandria.   
  
  
  
Nor does it sing the song about a Cat-girl Exile on a crowded subway train inside the matrix.  
  
And it doesn't sing about the tunnel dwellers  
  
Theses peoples stories have been sung before, time and time again. No this story will sing a forgotten song, about a people that the world has seemed to forgotten, a peoples who's Eden is nothing more than a post apocalyptic wasteland, a people who have been born into a dying world.   
  
And in this post apocalyptic wasteland, this dying world where seemingly nothing could live is where our story begins, with a hybrid standing in the middle of a ruined city a top a ruined tower, looking up at a shattered sky and wondering.  
  
From a distance you could be mistaken to believe she was human but as you approach you notice things that are not quite right. A pure black tail of chitin idly swings behind her, her arms having black chitin ridges on them and deadly retractable 3 inch claws adorn her fingers. If you were to look at her, the first impression you get is that she is some sort of bio-mechanical monster straight out of H.R. Giger's nightmares and you would be correct.  
  
However it is her kind, hybrids between man and machine that this story is about. It is in this monster that if you look past the claws, barbed tail and the chitin, you will find a scared and confused girl, her kind born and betrayed in a dying world. Her eyes though totally black, have a sad longing in them as she gazes up into the sky. If someone were to come to her and ask her name, she would have answered Cassandra but no one will ever come close to her because her kind are predators. Even if they did, they would not live to tell their tale because her kind have a scared bewildered hatred of mankind, like that of a child who has been badly hurt by a parent and doesn't know why.   
  
Now your probably wondering what I'm going on about, so let me take you back in time a little, back to the war between men and machines. The humans have long wanted to create a super soldier, one stronger, faster and smarter than normal troops, lets not wonder why, it is just one of those things humans like doing, inventing new weapons, faster, more powerful and deadlier than the last.   
  
Now from this research came Cassandra's kind, merging man and machine together to overcome the weaknesses inherent in both, Immune to all most all poisons, EMP resistant and capable of living in all most all conditions, the bio-mechanical hybrids code named XH- series are extremely adaptable and lethal predators.   
  
However people are just not dumb enough to create such a perfect killing machine without putting a fail safe in. The very nanobots and bio-mechanical cells in the hybrids which made them so powerful were programmed to replicate out of control once given the kill switch command causing the equivalent of massive instantaneous cancer that would prove 100 % fatal.  
  
Silicate claws sharper than diamonds driven by silicon muscles can rip steel and titanium apart as just as easily as flesh and bones, and the very same silicon muscles, claws and chitin ensure that they have the same hunger for machines as they do for human flesh. Was it any wonder that when the war started, they were brought against the machines? and the hybrids themselves were perfectly happy to die for their creators, their gods to save a world that they we're promised they could share when the war was over.  
  
And so the hybrids fought the machines and they exceeded all expectation, hopes and dreams, for the first time since the war began man was begin to win. The hybrids could survive the neutron bombs dropped by the machines designed to kill all biological life, they could survive the EMP bombs dropped by the human designed to kill all mechanical life and they could even survive the radiation from the nuclear bomb that both sides were dropping. Where as humans fell sick and died often horribly from the radiation as cancers and mutations spread through their bodies, the hybrids were seemingly unharmed by the radiation.  
  
For mankind all seemed good until one rather vicious defeat on the other side of the world reached the ears of the generals and scientists, the troops had been utterly annihilated when their own tanks and weapons turned against them. Perhaps it was an accident, perhaps someone panicked once they realised that if tanks and mindless weapons could be turned against them that the chance of living breathing intelligent weapons turning against them was much higher or perhaps it was simply good old paranoia. Regardless of the cause someone activated the kill switch and the effect was instantaneous within a few hours all the hybrids were dead.  
  
Or so they thought however there is no creature on this earth that can crawl and walk though radiation without being changed and mutated in someway and the same applies to the hybrids. When the kill switch was activated and their companions started get sick, collapsing and then dying, some hybrids were perfectly fine, unharmed by the command because the mutations caused by the radiation had disabled the very fail safe designed to kill them all.   
  
  
  
Then looking over the bodies of their companions they realised the horrifying truth, that they had be betrayed, slaughtered by those that had created them. Some didn't believe it and tried to return to their masters only to be cut down by human troops and the deaths of these ones solidified the idea of their betrayal in the minds of the survivors. They realised they could not return to their human masters, though none wanted to return to those which had committed a act of genocide against them. The machines as far as it was possible for a logical being to hate, hated the hybrids because of what they had done to them, so the hybrids did the one thing they could do. They hid.  
  
They watched the battles from the ruined cities, they watched the machines slaughter the human forces and they watched in horror again as human missiles burned the sky in a final defiant attempt to win.   
  
Man's final defiant act had robbed the hybrids of something they had been owed, they killed the world, they had turned the once lush fields in wastelands and had burnt the sky so nothing would live ever again. The human's had proven to be cruel and terrible gods, they had betrayed their own creation, slaughtered them when they looked up to them for guidance and had given them an Eden which was little more than a post apocalyptic wasteland.  
  
For this the hybrids will never forgive mankind and they will never forget.  
  
Cassandra was no longer looking up at the sky and wondering what the world would be like if the sun would just shine through the clouds and the cloud would be gone. She was now remembering, although she hadn't been born at the time, she still remembered the faces of all those betrayed like it was yesterday because her kind have genetic memory and the memories would go on and on forever. The humans may have forgotten their past and heritage but they would never and if one where to get close enough to her they would her hear muttering something under her breath with eyes sad.   
  
"Humans, hear our call.  
  
We will never forgive.  
  
We will never forget." 


End file.
